


Same Mistakes

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Love, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many times are you going to forgive him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Same Mistakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219917) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



The sound of the slamming door echoed throughout the palace, followed by the quick footfalls of someone running and tears. Lots and lots of tears. You and your husband had had another fight. Your honeymoon stage shouldn’t be over yet, but already these palace walls seemed so confining and you just wanted to escape. You just wanted to be free. To run in the flowers without a care. To spare with the other warriors without him worrying over you. To be you.

The quietly opening door sounded then. Followed by hurried footsteps as your husband ran to catch up with you. His arms snaked around your waist and he pulled you close, holding you to his chest.

“L-Loki.” You cried. He rested his head on top of yours while you cried softly. “We can’t keep doing this…”

“I know my love.” He whispered. “I’m so sorry. It’s just…with Thor getting the throne and everything, I’m stressed.” You nodded. “Please forgive me?”

“I…” You paused for a second. Did you want to forgive him, go back to your chambers and make love, then everything be fine for a few days, before it started over again. You felt his arms tighten around you.

“I never meant to hurt you.” Loki said. “I’m sorry I yelled at you. It was pointless.” You smiled and turned in his embrace so you could wrap your arms around his neck. It was just something stupid, about you wanting to go train with the warriors.

“I forgive you.” You said, snuggling into his chest. He smiled.

“How about we go for a walk through the garden?” He asked. You couldn’t help but smile. You took his hand and walked with him, all thoughts of the fight forgotten. For now that is.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but powerful :P I hope you liked it :)


End file.
